


Take a piece of my Heart

by TsukimoriMadoka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, I'm Sorry, Rangiku kinda adopted Shiro, Yukio is the new student, i have no idea what this is, they're family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimoriMadoka/pseuds/TsukimoriMadoka
Summary: Entry for the Seireitei Server Valentine's Day challenge based on prompt number three “It’s just a crush”.~*~*~The white-haired boy looked up from his book. "What?""Invite the new boy over", she shrugged. "When we moved here you were the new boy as well, you should know how hard it is to adapt to a new environment.""I adapted well.""And yet you don't bring friends home."
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Take a piece of my Heart

Rangiku leaned back so she was able to look out of the kitchen and down the hallway where she just heard the front door open, and shortly after close. 

"Shiro? Is that you?" 

There was a pause. Then a huff. "Who else has a key for our apartment?", he asked looking towards the kitchen. Seeing Rangiku who seemed to be seriously thinking about his question, he let his bag drop to the ground in order to take off his coat and scarf. "Please don't answer that."

Rangiku smiled and put down the dishtowel, her feet carrying her towards Toushirou. "Don't worry, I'm not giving out keys to our home. Though I have to admit I might have thought of giving Gin a spare key", she tapped her lip with a finger. 

"I take that as things are going well?", Rangiku and Gin had been together for several months at this point. It was the longest relationship Toushirou had seen her in. Others didn’t last as long. Especially in the early days of him living with Rangiku because a lot of men seemed to be weirded out by her having to care for a child. If he was honest, at first Toushirou didn't like Gin a lot. Something about the man felt off but seeing how happy Rangiku was when Gin was visiting her or whenever she came back from a date, put him at ease. She was like a big sister to him after all, maybe that was the reason for him to worry. 

The woman nodded. "Yes, they are. How were things at school?" 

"Okay. We got a new student."

"In the middle of the semester?" 

Toushirou nodded as he removed his shoes. "I think he moved here from Germany recently", he picked up his bag again after he had put on his slippers and walked towards the dining area, where he sat down and began to pull books from his bag to start with his homework. 

"Not exactly around the corner", Rangiku leaned against the doorframe. Toushirou didn't respond. He was already opening a textbook, eager to get his homework done before she was ready to serve food. He was too serious for her liking, homework could be done later on as well, there was no need to rush, and yet, it was the first thing he would do and once he was finished, he would usually help around their home. Clean the dishes, mop the floors. A thought crossed Rangiku’s mind. "How about you invite him over?" 

The white-haired boy looked up from his book. "What?" 

"Invite the new boy over", she shrugged. "When we moved here you were the new boy as well, you should know how hard it is to adapt to a new environment."

"I adapted well."

"And yet you don't bring friends home."

"Rangiku."

His voice was low. Clearly, he was getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just do his homework without having her bother him? Toushirou was more than surprised when Rangiku stepped closer and hugged him, instead of leaving him be. On the other hand, he should have expected her to stick around, continuing to pester him. 

"I'm just saying that he could probably need someone to show him around and help him adapt as well", her head rested on his shoulder. "I'd be happy if you would bring a friend over once in a while."

"I'm doing fine with having you as a friend", he mumbled. 

"But we aren't friends. We're family. That's different."

Dropping the pen on his textbook, Toushirou put his hands on Rangiku's arms as she held onto him.

It was hard to deny that it would be nice to have a friend. Rangiku had taken him under her wings when he was 9 years old. She had just turned 17 and clearly had different plans of what to do with her life instead of looking after him. She would often say that it was a promise to his grandmother and that there was no way she would ever break it, and so, what started as an obligation of some kind, turned into friendship. Into family. It made Toushirou wonder if Gin would become a part of said family someday in the future.

Maybe having a friend wouldn’t be so bad.

If Rangiku and Gin would stay together, it meant she would have less time for him and movie nights on the weekends. Not that he wanted to keep Rangiku from being happy, but the thought of being alone or being the fifth wheel left him with a strange feeling in his stomach.

“Maybe I’ll ask him if he wants to come over after school. Not tomorrow or anytime soon though.”

“Don’t worry”, she hugged him a little closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Whenever you want. I’m cooking too much food all the time so neither of us will go hungry if he tags along.”

“I feel like that will heavily depend on whether or not you burn the food”, a grin appeared on his lips. “I can smell something burning.”

“Shit!”, letting go of Toushirou, Rangiku ran towards the kitchen to save the food from burning to a crisp, all while shouting profanities at both the food and herself.

**~*~**

“Hey, Yukio?”

The blonde looked up from his phone after pausing the game.

He had been at this school for about two weeks and up until now, he had successfully managed to avoid most people trying to strike a conversation with him. Yukio had changed schools often enough to know it wasn’t worth getting to know anyone. Whether it would be a month or a year, sooner or later his parents would decide to move again because of their job, and for him, there was no way to live on his own until he was of legal age. Staying away from the other students seemed to be a good idea as that was generally better than having his heart broken by losing something he would never be able to have.

The white-haired boy who sat next to him was nice.

Didn’t talk much, shared his books during the first days after he had transferred here before Yukio got his own eventually, showed him around, and explained several things about the school and its clubs. He didn’t ask questions about his last name which a lot of people didn’t manage to pronounce. It was one reason why Yukio didn’t like to introduce himself by his full name unless it was necessary and thus couldn’t be avoided.

Yukio liked to believe they could become friends. If the situation was a little easier.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for dinner? Not today but whenever that would be fine for you”, he couldn’t believe he was actually asking Yukio. That he was taking what Rangiku had said into serious consideration. Since the day she had suggested it, Toushirou had been thinking about it every once in a while and even more so when at school and seeing Yukio by himself. No one seemed to bother talking to him.

Leaning back in his chair Yukio furrowed his brows. “Why would you invite me?”

Toushirou shrugged. “I’ve noticed you’re by yourself most of the time and that you don’t talk to the other students. Whatever game you’re playing must be really good I guess?”

“More or less", Yukio shrugged, not really caring. "I'm just doing quests to get items for a new character they will add next week."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

"It's okay, I'd prefer to bring my handheld with me as I have more games I would enjoy playing for it."

Toushirou figured that this was Yukio's way to escape and keep others away. For Toushirou himself it was reading or starting his homework at school. Usually, the other students wouldn't bother him then besides saying their hellos or goodbyes. "Are you playing a lot of games?" 

"Are you asking everyone that many questions?", he put his phone away. Concentrating on the game was getting tiresome now that someone was asking him things he didn’t particularily feel like answering. 

"I.. am not", which was true. He never was one to ask questions, to start a conversation. This situation right here felt strange to him. He didn't know what to say or ask. Since he had noticed Yukio was playing games on his phone, he figured that was the easiest way to start a conversation. Not that he knew anything about games. "I've been the new kid when moving here as well. I'm aware it can be a little much. The offer stands, you know. Whenever you want."

"Do you own a console?" 

**~*~**

Toushirou had thought inviting someone to his home would go differently than this.

When Yukio had asked if he owned a console, the answer was 'no'. Neither he nor Rangiku was interested in playing games unless they were board games. There was disappointment, maybe even disapproval on the blonde boy’s face upon hearing that and Toushirou wondered if it was 'normal' to own a console. Even when you weren't interested in it at all. 

One day Yukio had arrived at school carrying a second bag and declared that he would accompany Toushirou home. And that he had brought a console and games with him. 

Who would do that? Toushirou didn't get it. 

He originally assumed that if Yukio would agree to his invitation, they would have dinner with Rangiku, do their homework together, talk in order to get to know each other better. Maybe watch a movie. Instead, after Rangiku welcomed Yukio with a bright smile and a hug he didn't seem to appreciate much, and doing their homework, they went to Toushirou's room to wait for dinner. Yukio began to unpack the console before the door was closed and had it connected to the TV in no time. 

"I didn't think we would spend the day playing games", Toushirou sat down on his bed, watching as Yukio grabbed a game from a stack he had with him. 

"What did you think we would do?" 

"Talk? Not that I like to talk but.. I thought we could get to know each other better."

Looking behind him Yukio could see that Toushirou wasn't happy with how the day evolved. Just like the white-haired boy, Yukio wasn't one to talk much. So why should he start now? "How about we make a deal?" 

"What kind of deal?" 

"Ever played Puyo Puyo Tetris?", he held up the game. The answer he got was a 'no' but Toushirou had played Tetris before. "Same concept. We play against each other. If I win a game, I ask you a question. If you win, you can ask me a question."

"I feel like I will lose every game but okay."

Yukio smiled the faintest smile before starting the game, grabbing both controllers he had brought and sat next to Toushirou on the bed, handing him one. 

**~*~**

"I win again!" 

Toushirou sighed as his back hit the bed. "I haven't won a single game. You're too good at this."

"You'll get better", putting the controller to the side, Yukio laid down next to Toushirou, his eyes on the ceiling. 

"So, what else do you want to ask me?" 

"I'm not sure yet. How about you ask me something instead."

Toushirou turned his head to look at Yukio. "Are you sure? I haven't won a single game, wasn't that the condition to ask questions in the first place?" 

"Yes, but I'm feeling gracious."

Did he now? Toushirou found it hard to believe but didn't question the statement. Now, what did he want to know about Yukio? There were a lot of things if he thought about it, and the time they had spent together today, the questions he had asked, just brought more for Toushirou in the end. Unless he would get better at the game, there would be no more chances for him to get to know the other boy better. 

"You're from Germany right?" 

"Austria technically, but we moved to Germany when I was 6 years old. Was that supposed to be your question?" 

Toushirou shook his head. "No, I just.. it's hard for me to understand or relate to the moving. Whether it's Austria or Germany, you're far from home. Do you want to go back someday?" 

"I don't think so", Yukio admitted. "Truth is, before coming here, I lived in Australia. My parents and I moved around the country a lot before we came here a few weeks ago."

"I'm taking a wild guess you didn't move to Australia from Germany?" 

"No", he didn't say anything else. 

For Toushirou it began to make sense why Yukio wouldn't talk to anyone at school. If he constantly moved from one place to another, even more so, from one country to another, he would try to stay away from the other students, since he knew there was no reason to make friends. Toushirou found that to be sad. Yes, he didn't go and make friends himself, but he wasn't worried about them being 'gone' if he moved away. He simply preferred not to interact with them unless necessary. 

"Is there a place you consider your home?" 

Turning his head, Yukio looked at Toushirou, their eyes meeting for a moment. It was weird. Usually looking someone else in the eyes made him feel uncomfortable and he would turn away within seconds. This wasn't the case right now though. Looking at Toushirou, looking into his eyes, felt good? During the few hours, they had played games together and talked, Yukio had realized that it wasn't too bad to have a friend. To have someone who didn't fake interest and then decided to what he would call 'toss him to the side'. 

He got that feeling from his parents enough after all. 

"At this point in time? I don't think there is, but I hope to find that place in the future", turning on his side Yukio reached over and touched Toushirou's hair. It was an almost automatic thing for him to do at that moment and he was so fixated on the white hair between his fingers, that he failed to notice the shift in the other boys breathing. "Have you found your home?" 

".. Rangiku.. I mean.. she is my family."

"So for you family equals home?" 

"Yes."

Rangiku was, in a way, all he knew. He didn't know his parents, his grandmother had passed away a few years ago before he and Rangiku moved here. Maybe one day it would change. No, he knew that one day it would because Rangiku, while always being his family, would start a new one, Toushirou had no doubts about that. He was only 16. There was no need for him to think about marrying and having kids, but at this moment right here, he came to the conclusion that it would be nice to at least have someone he could call a friend. And he liked to believe the same applied to Yukio.

“Hey you two”, Rangiku’s voice came from the hallway as she walked closer and knocked on the door before opening it and poking her head into the room. “Dinner is almost done. Can you two set the table?”, she watched as Yukio turned to her and sat up, a smile on his face.

“Of course, I’d like to use the bathroom before and wash my hands.”

“That’s no problem”, she smiled at him and stepped to the side when he got up from the bed. She pointed at the door leading to the bath. “Bath is over there.”

“Thank you.”

Waiting until Yukio had left and entered the bath, Rangiku looked at Toushirou who by now had sat up on the bed and stared into the direction Yukio had vanished. Looking in the same direction, Rangiku crossed her arms in front of her chest. “He’s nice.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“He’s also kinda cute.”

“Yeah he.. what?!”, blue eyes shifted from looking past the open door to Rangiku.

“You’re blushing. I’d almost say you might have a crush.”

“I do not have a crush!”, standing up from the bed, Toushirou walked towards Rangiku to tell her that she was imagining things. He simply wasn’t used to having someone over. To maybe have a friend continuing from this day on forward. Hearing the bathroom door open again he saw Yukio walk back into the main room. 

"Are we going to set the table or not?" 

The smile on his lips made Toushirou freeze in place for a second. 

He was so not crushing on the new kid.


End file.
